


Kya's Night at Lin's Apartment

by Linismybaby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, F/F, Happy, Nervousness, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linismybaby/pseuds/Linismybaby
Summary: Lin is a nervous wreck. She knows that she can trust Kya, but she's worried that her feelings for the Waterbender won't be mutual.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Kya's Night at Lin's Apartment

Kya was smiling from ear to ear as she approaches the address of Lin's apartment. Lin had told her to dress nicely, and to bring clothing so she could stay the night if she chose to. Kya reaches the door, only hesitating a moment before knocking on the door. A good 10 seconds later, Lin opens the door in black slacks and a black button up shirt. Lin gestures for Kya to come in. 

"You look good, Chief. What's the occasion?" 

Lin lets out a small huff, before saying, "I'm having dinner with this woman. I think you know who she is."

Kya gasps, walking into the kitchen to see a large array of dishes. _Lin has clearly put some thought into this_ , Kya said to herself. "Who is this mystery woman that you're having dinner with?"

Lin walks up next to her, grabbing two bowls of soup. She stops next to Kya and mumbles, "you are that woman." She then lowers her voice so it is barely above a breath and says, "and I'm glad you are that woman."

\---------------------------------------

Dinner went smoothly. Kya, much to Lin's surprise, only teased the Chief five times. Lin gathers some of her dishes before moving to get Kya's. Kya puts a hand up to stop her and grabs both her and Lins dirty dishes.

"You made the dinner. The least I could do is clean up." Kya was well aware that Lin was watching her every move. She could feel her eyes burning into her. 

Once Kya was finished, she turns around and walks forwards a good ten paces. This gives Lin space to turn and run, but it also puts them at a close proximity to each other. Kya searches Lins eyes for any sign of fear, for any sign of uncertainty. She comes back with love and kindness. This was all that Kya needed. 

Kya closed the distance, pushing her lips firmly against the Metalbenders. Lin hesitates for a moment, taken by surprise. She then quickly gives in, kissing back. Kya snakes her arms around Lins waist to pull her closer. They were now standing flush against each other. 

Kya pulls back, leaning her forehead on Lins. Lin huffs, clearly still wanting what just happened to happen more. Kya smiles, and says, "I've been wanting to do that since we were teenagers."

Lins face flushes slightly, revealing a new shade of red that Kya has never seen on her before. Kya pushes Lin against the counter, puts her mouth close to Lins ear, and says, "I've been wanting to do more then just that."

The rest of the night went by in a blur. All Lin knows is that she is most definitely in love with Kya.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. If you have any prompts you want me to write, leave them in the comments.


End file.
